Percy Jackson, The Demonic Demi-god
by gallantmon7196
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson has ancient ties. Not only is his father the Greek god Hades but his mother has a family history that not even the gods know about. Read as Percy Jackson, a Hybrid, part god, part human, and part demon must go through quests to either save or destroy all of man kind. Prologue is short. Pairings are undecided.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the first chapter to my story, Percy Jackson; the Demoic Demi-god. I had thought up this story idea basically in one night and I'm testing it out. So tell me what you guys think in the reviews.

Full Summary: **Percy has ancient family ties. Not just the fact that his father is an all powerful Greek god, but also on his mother's side. This story will slightly explain why his mother can see through the Mist and a concept that was never really finished. With a conflicting background, he is told to trust no one, but can he? Extremely AU, pairing aren't decided.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything about the books or movies. I only own this story concept.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

###A small village in France, 1542###

A woman, her head hung low, her chin almost touching the thick rope that was one of many that bound her to the wooden pole. She was shocked at what had happened. The crowd was jeering at her, but she could only make out a few a few words.

"...die..."

"...witch, die..."

"...You and your bastard child..."

The woman felt like weeping, she hadn't wanted any of this to happen, but it did, and now, her friends and family, whom she had known for all of her life have now decided her fate. The woman thought back to _him_, the person that she should hate, but couldn't. _He_ was just so kind and gentle, causing her to smile. _He_ had given her, a beautiful daughter. Thee woman thought about her daughter, a sweet, innocent baby that she would never get to see grow up. The woman smirked to herself, remembering the face of the mid-wife when she held the baby and saw a furry tail sprouting from just above the baby's behind. The woman had looked at the man's face to see it distraught with hints of sadness. The woman still remembered what he had told her before he left.

'I will be back soon my dear, I'm sorry but I must gather my thoughts. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you.'

But something bad had happened to her, she was convicted as a witch and was now going to burn. The woman cried to herself softly, it couldn't end like this. She felt the flames begin to lick at the bottom of her bare feet. The heat started to bubble and char her skin, causing her to cry out in pain and agony. But just as sudden as the pain started, it ended. Even though the pain had been short, it had been unbearable. She began slipping in and out of unconsciousness. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a large, dark figure walking out of the flames.

* * *

The crowd watched, in a silent, stunned silence, as a man dressed in black and crimson colored clothing step out of the burning inferno. He was tall, standing at about 6'8" tall, he had shoulder length hair, that was as black as a moonless night. His face was handsome but deathly pale. Many of the women were stunned by the man in front of them. They would have fallen in love with his looks, but two things disrupted the face, morphing it. His mouth was a deep frown that showed a mixture of disappointment and hate. The other, were his eyes, a deep crimson color that displayed pure hatred and malice. He stepped forward, with the crowd moving back with each step, until he was about 5 feet in front of the dying inferno. The crowd's attention was ripped from the elegant face to movement that was coming from the man's arms. Before they could see what it was the mysterious man cleared his throat.

"Citizens of this _pitiful_ village. You have convicted an innocent woman of witchcraft and for giving birth to a demon girl."

He gazed around at the crowd, linking eyes with a lot of them as they cowered backwards. He continued to speak, but his next words were filled with hate.

"You _people_ and your silly beliefs. By condemning innocent men, women and children to death, you ALL are to rot in the deepest, depths of Hell. May Death's wings be quick and painless."

The man then turned around and began walking back into the fire fit. He lifted his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, the woman bound by the ropes was freed and came into the man's welcoming arms. The two of them hugged each other, while speaking quietly so that only they could hear. Suddenly, a large, muscular man, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward. He was the village muscle, a born warrior and defender of his home. All of the women swooned to him, all except the woman that they were about to burn.

"Hold on. Why art thou releasing this _witch?_ Who are you, are thou a conspirator of the Devil?"

The man stopped, he turned to the man, a wild grin spread across his face. Showing off enlarged canines.

"You ask who I am? I am known by many names, Pride, thou name who shall not be spoken, and so on. But you all, you man call be Lucifer."

As soon as the man said his name, he and the woman erupted into a torrent of flames, leaving a stunned crowd looking at the spot. No one said a word. They had probably just released the wrath of the Lords bane, the Devil himself.

* * *

Okay, I know that this is short, but it is only the prologue and the first chapter will be longer. Tell me what you guys think in the review section.


	2. Chapter 1 (last was a prologue)

Okay everybody, I'm back with the first real chapter of my story. I just want to say, regarding characters, I want to use Brandon T. Jackson as Grover, I'm not sure if I'll come under a lot of fire because of it so just deal with it. So this chapter is going to start right off with Percy and his mother at the cabin in Montauk, I see this as a good starting point so bear with me. I also want to point out that certain dates are going to be changed because it is easier for me to write it like that also it's AU so bear with me.

Disclaimer: should be on the last update

* * *

###Year, 2010, New York###

I sat there with my mom on the log staring at the fire in silence. The fire was warm and inviting with its warmth while the sand felt good beneath my feet. I looked to my right at my mom, the most kind and loving person in the world. Someone that shouldn't be married to that creep, Gabe. Deciding the silence, I asked a question that I have asked a million times before, but never got tired of hearing the answer.

"Mom?"

"Yes Percy?"

"What was dad like?"

My mom leaned back slightly in her seat to look at me with her multicolored eyes.

"I've told you the answer to that question before."

"I know, I just never get tired of hearing the answer."

"My mom smiled at me warmly before giving me her answer.

"Well Percy. Your father was very powerful and very wealthy. He was the head of a lot of businesses, but his most successful one was his own that he started from scratch. It was the DOA Recording Studio. You know Percy, you have his hair and the same warm eyes as him."

"How did you meet him?"

"Right here on this beach Percy. I had come here to relax shortly after graduating college. When I got here, there he was, just standing there. I had pulled up in my car and asked if he was lost. He just turned back to me, looking at me with his warm eyes and said that he wasn't and was just enjoying the view."

I nodded my head in understanding before looking back at the fire.

"Where is he mom?"

My mom grew teary eyed at my question as if the answer hurt her.

"He went on a business trip right before you were born. But something happened and building was swallowed up by the earth."

I looked over at my mom, I could see that the tears were starting to become more prominent. Normally I would stop here but something told me, from deep down in my gut that this may be the last time that I would be able to talk to here peacefully.

"Mom?"

"Y...yes Percy?"

"Did dad ever ask you to merry him?"

My mother turned her attention back to the slowly dying fire, it's heat no longer having the same welcoming warmth. My mom's face was devoid of emotion, but I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice that she was crying on the inside.

"No, he didn't. He said that his family wouldn't agree with the relationship between the two of us."

I nodded and continued to look at the now dying embers, silenced eveloped my mom and I again. Just not as comforting as before.

* * *

###Later that night, dream sequence###

I'm standing on a beach, the waves are crashing down, sending explosions of sand and water in every direction. Thunder rumbled over head. I saw movement to my left, looking over I saw three animals fighting, a large golden eagle, a sea green horse and what appeared a three headed rottweiler. I moved closer to the fighting animals and saw that two of them were working together against the other. The eagle kept diving down and the horse kept stampeding forward, both slammed into the dog, causing it to be thrown back and start whimpering. But the eagle and horse didn't stop there, the kept on attacking the dog, bullying him.

"STOP! STOP THIS!"

If there is one thing I couldn't stand, it is a bully. Or in this case, bullies. I tried to run towards the fight to stop it but every step I took only made the animals seem farther away. After a few minutes I stopped and could only watch in horror as the horse slammed its hooves down on each of the dogs heads. Reaching out my arm I could only burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

* * *

##Exit Dream sequence##

I sat bolt up right in my bed, sweat was pouring from every part of my body. The wind outside was slamming into the cabin, I could hear the waves pounding against the shore just a short distance outside. My mom, in her bed, sat straight up herself as thunder boomed outside, her eyes wide.

"Hurricane."

I glanced at my mom, a hurricane? It's too early in the season for a hurricane. The door started banging furiously, at first I thought it was the wind, but it became more rhythmic. My mom and I suddenly realized that someone was knocking on the door of the cabin.

"Who could possibly be outside at a time like this, and in this weather."

We both got out of our respective beds and walked to the door. I gasped as my mom undid the lock and opened the door, standing there was Grover from school. He looked wet, cold and gasping as if he just ran a marathon.

"What...were you thinking?..."

My mom looked over at me with pure horror.

"Percy, what did you tell me?"

I let it pill about the parts of the school year that I didn't mention. When I got to the part where I was attacked at the MET by a statue that came alive and attacked me my mom's eyes grew as large as saucer plates. (AN: Percy doesn't know about Mrs. Dodds, yet.)

"Boys, get to the car, I'll be right there."

Grover and I decided not to argue, few people do with my mom, and the two of us headed out to the car in the rain. We got to Gabe's red camaro and climbed inside, while I silently thanked my mom for leaving the doors unlocked. My friend and I sat on the upholstery in silence, the rain battering the windows and the wind howling. Felling the ackwardness getting thicker I decided to try and crack the ice.

"So...Grover, what exactly are you?"

I indicated down to the lower half of his body. The poor guy stopped chewing on his fingers and just stared off into space.

"Unimportant."

Now I was starting to get angry.

"What do you mean 'unimportant'? You come to the cabin in the middle of the night with a hurricane ranging outside and I discover that my friend is half...uh, donkey."

"Bha-ha-ha, goat actually."

"What?"

Before he could answer my mom opened the driver side door and came in herself. In her hands a long carrier bag, having a similar design to that of a lacrosse stick bag, made of what looked like, fine silk and leather straps. The bag looked really nice, but one thing disturbed me. The color of the silk, it looked as though it had been bathed in fresh blood.

"Percy, hold this."

My mom gave the blood red bag to me, well more like chucking it onto my lap. Slightly startling me. Now that I could see it fully, the bag seemed to be about three feet long with a pretty heavy object inside of it.

"Mom, what is this?"

My mom turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. She wore an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face, one I had never seen before.

"In there is a family heirloom Percy. My family has had it for the past hundred years, each generation handing it down to the next, given to me by mother and for her, by her mother. But it's yours now, you are not to hand it down to your children."

"Uh...why?"

"Percy, you have to understand, you are the first male to be born on my side of the family for the past 500 years. It belongs to you, and only you."

I looked over at Grover to see if he was listening to this crazy story, but he was constantly looking behind the car, as if something was following us. I looked back at my mom, but she was focusing on the road, or what she could see of it through the rain. Feeling as if now was not the time to talk I simply looked down at the soft, silk carry case.

_'Look inside.'_

I snapped my head up and looked to my left and up front, but Grover and my mom looked as though they hadn't said anything, in fact, they looked like they hadn't even moved from doing whatever task they were doing.

_'Look down.'_

I looked down at the bag in my hands, thinking that it had talked to me. But I quickly shook the thought out of my head, bags can't talk, must have been the lack of sleep getting to me.

_'But I am talking to you. Now open the bag and take me out.'_

I quickly turned my gaze to the clock on the dash board, it read; 2:46, we had been driving for about 20 minutes, it definitely was sleep deprivation. But still, something that I couldn't explain was drawing me to look inside the bag. I reached down and cosed my hand on the zipper that ran along the length of the bag, ignoring the light muttering of my mom,

"One more mile, please, please, please, please, please..."

And that of Grover next to me.

"Why him, why does it always have to be him."

The index finger anf thumb of my left hand closed down on the zipper. I applied a little pressure so I had a firm grip. Just as I was about to open the bag, an intervention comes at the worst time, in the worst possible way. The car roof exploded.

* * *

###End of chapter###

* * *

Okay, everyone I hope you like the first official chapter of my story. I am not sure of the couples yet for Percy so send me suggestions. A majority vote won't be final but will be taken into HEAVY consideration. Until next time. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Well guys, here I am with chapter 2, I hope all of you liked the last chapter an I know a ton of you must hate me because of that cliffhanger. But, it got you hooked didn't it. So here we go with he next chapter. Will Percy find out what is in the crimson colored bag? If so, will he use it? And what is chasing him, Grover and his mom? I don't even know myself, but here we go.

Disclaimer: I do own any part of the franchise, if I did, the movie would be better and I wouldn't be writing on this sight would I?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

###Long Island, smoking car, Percy POV###

I felt many opposite things in a very short amount of time. First came the burning sensation, then a freezing cold, immediately followed by felling weightless and able to fly, only to come crashing down on something hard and hot again before rolling into a cold, wet substance. When I was able to my breath enough to speak, I could on groan and croak.

"Ow, that...sucked..."

"Percy, Are you okay?"

I looked in front of me, my mom was upside down, held only there by the seat belt. She was looking back at me worriedly. I could see a dark liquid running from the cut on her forehead and forming a pool on the, use to be, roof.

"Yeah, I'm fine...are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what about Grover?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"He'll be fine. What happened?"

"I don't know Percy, I don't know."

I looked around, I realized that lying in a pool of wet mud where the rook of the car used to be. The was still clutched in my hands, which at the sight of, my mom looked relieved.

"Mom, we have to get out of here."

"No Percy, you have to continue on without Grover nor I."

I was stunned, my mom rarely let's me leave unless it was to go to whatever school was I was going to that year.

"No."

"Percy, plea..."

"No, you and Grover are coming with me, I don't care what you say, your coming."

With that said, I started slamming against the door to my right, trying to force it open. I was about to give up, the door was dented in and the top was probably welded to the frame from that explosion that took off the roof. My shoulder began killing me and the mud mad it hard to get a good grip to push on. Then I heard it, the roar, it sounded like a mix between a man who stubbed his foot and that of a bull. Grover's eyes snapped open, a look of fear in them. In a panicked state he his feet..uh...hooves against his window, shattering it easily, rearing back he slammed his hooves into the door, propelling it off of it's hinges. Reaching over to me, his hand locked in a death grip on my arm, he then proceeded to yank me out of the car with him. Standing up, I looked down at myself, caked in mud with splotches of blood on my shirt, not sure if it was mine or not. I looked back at the road, about 50 yards from where the car had landed. Standing there was a was a large man, he seemed to be wearing a large fur coat by the look of his shadow, with his arms raised above where his head should be.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Grover was able to pull my mom out of the car but they toppled into the mud before being able to stand up again. My mom, looking over at the figure, could only open her mouth in shock.

"No no no, anyone but him. Why did it have to be him?"

I raced over to my mom before putting my hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes and talking to her, fear wavering my voice.

"What do you mean, 'Why did it have to be him'? Who is that?"

But my mom was to shocked to even focus on me. So Grover stepped up and spoke to me.

"Perce, that is the son of Pasiphae, the Monster from the Labyrinth, the same one that Theseus killed."

"You mean the Mino-"

"Don't say his name, Perce. Names have power."

"Bu...but how can it be alive, did Theseus kill it?"

"Well you see-"

But before Grover could tell me the Minotaur roared that hybrid roar again and started lumbering towards us. Grover, my mom, and I all looked at eachother, one word went through each of our minds.

'RUN!'

The Minotaur roared again and we all bolted away from it.

"Percy!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Do you see the large tree on the hill?"

For a moment I could anything, not even my hands, a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, with false daylight following it, and there it was. A large tree, standing alone onto of a hill.

"Yes, I see it now."

"Good, that's the boundary line, he can't follow you past it, you'll be safe."

"What about you."

My mom was silent for a moment, in fact it was so silent, it was almost as if nothing was moving.

"I can't cross the boundary line. Only you and Grover can."

"But-"

The beast roared again, I risked a look and immediately regretted it. The Minotaur was following after, slowly at first but now it was gradually gaining speed.

"Shit."

I stared at mom mom wide eyed, that was the first time I had ever heard her curse. But before I could ask about that she turned to me, all fear wiped from her face.

"Percy, Grover, when he charges jump to the side right when he is about to hit you."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. Now just stick with what I told, jump to the side then run for the tree."

The Minotaur roared again before reaching a fast speed and barreling towards us.

"Now!"

My mom and I jumped to the side, but the monster turned out to be smart than we anticipated, it extended out it's arms and used it's razor sharp nails to claw at us. It missed my body, but barely, however the tip of it's middle finger caught onto the carrying bag and ripped a hole through it. My mom, though, was not so lucky, the large hand of the beast caught her and created a firm grip around her. The Minotaur continued charging, slamming in the Grover, who was too shocked to move, and propelling him into the air and slamming him into a tree. Grover crumbled to the ground, knocked out. I scrambled to get up, but the mud was slick and the rain wasn't helping.

_"Percy, release yourself."_

Again I heard that voice in my head.

"W...who are you?"

_'Perseus, pull it out of the bag.'_

My arm, moving on it's own shrugged the bag. Moving my hand, my index finger and thumb closed around the metal zipper, not waiting a second longer, I opened the bag.

"Percy, NO!"

I was stunned by what was inside, it was long and thin, reaching a little over 3 feet in length. The hilt was a combination of metal and wood, wrapped in blue and crimson threads, creating a diamond pattern. The scabbard was roughly 2 feet 4 inches in length, made of what looked like a sturdy bamboo dyed with the same crimson color. I didn't even need to unsheathe it, I knew immediately that the sword was a katana, an ancient sword famously used by samurai.

"Percy..."

My mind snapped out of my semi-trance, I swiveled my head back and forth, until my eyes fell onto my mom. She was being gripped by her neck by the Minotaur. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes full of fear. The Minotaur squeezed on her throat one last time, and my mom, the only real family I had left, dissapeared in a shower of glowing sparkles. But before she did, I saw her mouth one last word.

"...Run."

The Minotaur howled in rage before turning it's gaze to Grover, who was beginning to stir by the tree he had been slammed against. My eyes went red with rage, that thing had just taken my mother and I wasn't going to lose my friend. Reaching down, I grabbed a rock at my feet, and hurled it at the Minotaur.

"Hey Beef Head!"

The Minotaur turned to me, just as the rock I threw pegged it in the eye. Roaring in rage, it started charging to me. Without thinking I brought the katana completely out of the bag and held it in front of me. Holding it eye level, I unsheathed the blade.

The next thing I knew, I was on fire.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

Woah, a new update already. And with yet another cliffhanger, you guys must all hate me, hehehehehe. Can any of you guess where I got the sword idea from, first one to get it correct, will have the pleasure of sending in an OC character for the story. Until next time, the battle with the Minotaur takes place. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, after a long wait, I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait but It's summer and I've been feeling immensely lazy. But that is over now and here I am with the chapter.I would like to thank everyone who have decided to follow this story and leave a review. Also the idea for the story DID in fact come from the anime Ao No Exorcist, a great one by the way, and while I will be borrowing a few elements, others will be of my own creation.**

**Disclaimer: You all know what should go here**.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

###Location Unknown, Time unknown, Percy P.O.V.###

My eyes burst opened as I immediately sat up, the blanket covering me thrown back, gasping for breath. Bad idea, waves of pain and nausea started enveloping my body, causing me clutch my head while flinching in pain.

"Ughh... What hit me," I groaned.

"Feeling better," came a response from an all too familiar voice.

"Grover?"

"The one and only."

Removing my hands, I tilted my head ever so slightly to face my friend. He was leaning against a wooden railing a few feet to my right. His arms were crossed over a leaf green colored t-shirt with a tree graphic. A small meek smirk spread across his face.

"How you feeling man?" He asked as he came to stand next to my bed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I think. I just had this crazy nightmare," I responded, leaning back. I briefly caught Grover flinching when I said 'nightmare', guess I'll ask him about that. "It was so weird, my mom and I were in it, so were you. Except you said you were a...um, satyr?"

"Yeah well, that wasn't a dream."

Grover looked down at the floor, his face ridden with guilt. Percy, perplexed by his friend's actions followed his gaze. There, supporting the upper body of my friend, were a pair of shaggy goat legs and hooves. I looked back up at his face, then back down at the legs, then back up at him.

"No," I said, putting my face in my hands. "No no no no no no no."

Did everything last night actually happen? Did some freaky bull-man-thing destroy the car? Is my mom really...gone? Grover came over and started patting my shoulder.

"Look Perce," he said while crouching down. "I'm really sorry of what happened to your mom. I tried the best I could to protect the both of you, but I failed. I got knocked unconscious and when I woke up, you where the on the ground, passed out, and the Minotaur was gone."

"It's fine man, you tried yo... wait, did you just say the Minotaur?"

Grover instantly paled, looking as though he had spilled the beans on something important.

"What," he practically yelled. "N...no I didn't. Wow it sure is hot out here, I um.. eh..."

"Grover, shut up." I said as calmly as possible. "You're a terrible liar."

My poor friend looked as though he just jumped right from the frying pan and straight into the fire. He paled considerably before taking a look as though he was about to break down in tears. Before my friend could begin to start sobbing again, I jumped up from my chair and laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey man, it'll be okay. Can you tell me where we are by the way?"

""We're at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-What?"

Umm, Camp Half-Blood, Percy. Come on, I think Chiron will be able to explain it better."

Grover started to nervously...walk, trot...I'm not sure down the porch we were standing on. I was just about to follow him when I got the feeling that I was missing something. Looking around, there was nothing else other than the chair that the cot I was lying on.

"Huh," I said. "I could have sworn-"

"Hey Percy, come on."

The shout from my friend caused my to snap out of my miniature daze and run over the wooden planks to him. I started to sway wildly, as if I had only just began walking for the first time. Before I could fall on my face, Grover managed to catch me.

"Thanks man," I said while steadying myself. "I guess I'm still recovering."

"Yeah," he replied, not looking me in the eye. "That must be it. Hahaha..."

Grover's nervous laugh put me further on edge, as if he was still hiding something that was in plain sight from me. Never the less, I continued following him to wherever he was taking me. Turning a third, and final corner to the giant wooden porch the two of us came to a peculiar sight. It involved beings, first were two people sitting across from each other with a table in between. They were playing some sort of game that made no sense to me. Next to one of the men was another satyr, like Grover, but he seemed to be holding up a tray of grapes, diet soda and other foods. Now looking back at the two men I was able to recognize easily. His wheelchair bound body, long beard showing streaks of gray and those thousand year old eyes that seem to have seen everything, twice. Nervously, I nudged forward.

"Mr. Brunner?"

My wheelchair bound teacher turned in his seat to greet me, a smile plastered on his face and a twinkle of light appearing in his eyes.

"Ah Percy. Come come, join us in a game of Pinochle. Three players makes the game ever so much more interesting."

He ushered me over with a wave of his hand, gesturing to a third chair that stood between him and the other person. Sitting down, rather uncomfortably for some reason, I looked to my Latin teacher expectantly. He payed no heed and just started shuffling the deck of cards in front of him. He started humming a little tune, one of those that you know but you can't place where it is from, while Grover stood behind me nervously biting at his nails ad looking at our third member. Now that I'm sitting down, I got a better view of our other companion, but I wouldn't say closer is being better. He seemed as though he was drunk. His purple eyes bloodshot and sagging a little bit. He had a mess of dark brown hair with a beard of the same color. He also wore the most horrendous shirt I had ever seen. It was a Hawaiian style shirt with the background being a sickly shade of yellow with rows of dancing leopards on grapevines with half man-dolphin-things. He reminded me of my stepfather Gabe, smells weird, always drunk and nothing else. Before I could get the guts to speak to him, Chiron, or Mr. Bunner or whatever finished shuffling the deck and turned to me.

"Now Percy, I assume you know the rules to the game."

I simply shook me head.

"I sorry, sir. I haven't even heard of the game itself."

The man in the Hawaiian shirt grunted loudly before leaning forward.

"Well besides gladiator fights and Pac-Man, Pinochle is one of the greatest sources of entertainment the man has ever created."

I leaned back in my chair, the guy even sounded like Gabe. He was loud, obnoxious, and had that really gruff sound with slightly slurred words.

"Yes, and you are..."

The man in the Hawaiian shirt sent me a very menacing glare, one that forced me to involuntarily flinch.

"It is not wise the mock a superior, _Perseus_ Jackson."

Again I flinched. How did he know my name? No one knows my full name. I always goes by Percy, always. Before I could retort, Mr. Brunner decided to intervene.

"Now now Mr. D, I'm sure that it is pretty rude to call Percy here by a name that he is clearly not comfortable with. Now Percy, I have a question for you."

I turned to my teacher to see his face uncharacteritically serious. I mean, I've seen his mad or annoyed before, but never this serious.

"Yes Mr. Brunner?"

"First off Percy, please call me Chiron, it is the name I go by here. As for the question, what do you know about the gods?"

"Ummmm..."

Before I could respond, I felt some begin to tickle the back of my neck. Grabbing it, I gave a small yelp. Me grabbing the object hurt, but how? Why?

* * *

**Well, there you all have it. Chapter 3. Tell me what you all think, I know not a lot of action, but I had to get through this. The next chapter should be more interesting, hopefully.**

**So, do you guys have an idea of what Percy grabbed? Take a guess with your review.**

**Until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, due to the last chapter having a really good take off, I thought that I might as well right the follow up chapter. Again there won't be much action if any, but maybe a little, you never know. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has been following me from the beginning of this story along with your reviews. They mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep on going.**

**WARNING: Some characters are are going to be OOC. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series at all, but I wish I did. Then the movies would be A LOT better. Also I got a lot of the demon idea's from Ao No Exorcist. (Great anime, highly recommend it) **

"Speech"

'Thoughts/name'

* * *

###"Camp Half-Blood", Unknown Time,Percy P.O.V.###

Before I could respond to 'Chiron's' question about me knowing about some gods, I felt something begin to tickle the back of my neck. It felt furry, similar to that of a dog. On instinct I grabbed it and immediately winced, a sharp pain shot out from my lower back as my finger's squeezed on the furry object. Immediately I jumped up from my seat, bumping the table and causing 'Mr. D' to groan loudly about messed up cards. The furry object still in my hand, I brought it around for me to see. Laying in my hands, twitching every now and then, was a long thin tail-shaped object. Tilting my head drastically, I followed the object as it curved around my stomach and to its base, which was sticking out of my lower back, just above my ass.

"What the hell is this?!"

Mr. Brunner or Chiron or whatever, quickly wheeled over to my side and placed a gentle but firm hand on my arm.

"Percy, take a seat, please. We have much to talk about and this 'tail' of yours will be discussed. But please let us speak like civilized being's."

Reluctantly I sat down back in my chair. Mr. D continued to grumble about the messed up cards while Grover grew even more pale by the second. Now biting off his nail on his second hand. I sat down and Chrion took his previous position from earlier. Taking a deep calm breath, I managed to calm down, if only slightly.

"Now, Mr. Brun- I mean Chiron, please tell me what is going on. Where am I?"

"You Percy, are at Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay, but where is Camp Half-Blood, exactly?"

Chiron leaned back and gave me another kind smile.

"The Camp is on the northern coast of Long Island. Running just along Long Island Sound. We're roughly fifty miles from Montauk."

"Okay, so what is Camp Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood, Percy, is a very special area, the safest for very special people. People such as yourself."

I got thrown off by this answer. Chiron seemed as though he had answered this question a thousand times before.

"People like me? What do you mean by special?"

"Yes Percy, you're what is called a Half-Blood. Or more famously known a demigod."

I didn't know what to think. Did he just say demigod? Demigod?

"A d...demigod? As in a person who is half human half...g...g..."

"Yes Percy, half god. Greek to be exact."

"WHAT? But th...they don't exist. People just made them up to explain why things happen as they do. Then science came."

The man in the ugly Hawaiian shirt suddenly snorted loudly. Leaning forward, he looked me dead in the eye.

"Let me tell you something Peter-"

"Percy."

"Whatever. This 'science' isn't real. It's bullshit. Now shut up and listen to Chiron so i cna get back to my game."

This guy was beginning to tick me off even more. Maybe it was his resemblance to Gabe or just that he acted like him too. Slamming my hands on the table and standing up I growled.

"And who are you!"

The table suddenly got very quiet. Grover looked as though he was about to drop dead at a pin drop. The satyr was nervously trotting away with the tray of food. Chiron just sat there, choosing wisely not to speak. Mr. D and I just stared at each other, my midnight black ones in to his purple ones. We stayed like that for a few more moments, until Mr. D broke out into a large grin and started laughing loudly. Leaving Chiron, Grover and I very confused. Mr. D just continued laughing and laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like this kid Chiron, he needs to learn some respect, but I like him."

Still laughing, Mr. D abruptly stood up and left the three of us. The silence continued until a loud thump could be heard, it was Grover fainting. Turning to Chiron, I looked at him very confused, pointing in the general direction that Mr. D left off to.

"Just who is he Chiron?"

My Latin teacher broke out of his own surprised state to answer me.

"He's Mr. D, the Camp Director. You would better know him as Dionysus, God of Wine."

"H...he's one of the Olympians? Why is he here?"

Chiron gave an exasperated sigh as he rested his fore head on his hands.

"Mr. D chased after some nymphs that Zeus had declared to be 'off limits'. As punishment, he is to spend a hundred years here, only being able to go up to Olympus for emergency meetings and summer and winter solstice. He's not too pleased about it. Actually, that is the first time he really laughed for the past twenty years, when he got here."

"Wait Olympus, as in the Mount Olympus! As in the one in Greece?"

Chiron merely nodded, his face not showing any emotion. Wheeling a little bit closer he looked me dead in the eye.

"Percy you have to understand something about the gods. They move with what you could call 'The Center of Western Civilization'. It's wherever the Western World is centered, the so called 'Hub of Activity'. It began in Greece, and eventually moved on to Rome when Greece became conquered..."

At this point Chiron shivered slightly, with his face taking on a solemn expression. Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Chiron continued.

"After the fall of Rome, the gods moved north to England, France and what is now Germany, Russia and those others. They spent nearly several centuries there before they moved here, after America gained its independence from Great Britain. And now Olympus is here, in the United States, grounded to the Empire State Building."

What Chiron just said took me a moment to process. And then it hit me.

"Wait, you mean that Mount Olympus is ABOVE the Empire State Building, as in the one on Manhattan?"

"Yes, that's exactely what I mean Percy."

A groan erupted from the floor next to us before I could respond. Slowly Grover stood up on his hooves, his furry legs shaking violently. Rubbing the back of his head, the smiled sheepishly at Chiron and I.

"Hey Guys, I just had the most horrible dream. Percy, you and Chiron were in it with Mr. D, then you yelled at him and then he started laughing. Crazy huh?"

"Uh Grover?"

"Yeah Perce?"

"That wasn't a dream."

Grover's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates before his face got pale again, and for the second time today, he fainted. I looked at Chiron worried, but he was just suppressing a laugh.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes Grover will be fine. It's just that satyrs see Mr. D as their patron god, along with Pan, and the fact that a mortal such as yourself had the audacity to practically yell at him, well that is just unheard of to them."

I nodded my head deeply in understanding. Then turning away from Grover's body I returned to facing Chiron.

"Now Chi-"

Suddenly I lunged out of my seat, my tail and whole body for that matter bursting into black and purple flames. Not knowing what came over me, my body just started acting on its own. My hand, without me controlling it, shot forward, grasping something. It took me a split second to realize that it was skin, but there was nobody there, but my body kept on acting on its own. Slamming whatever was in my grasp against the wall in front of me, a girl roughly my age popped into existence. The girl had shoulder length blonde and a California girl tan complexion. I was shocked, but then I started growling at the intruder.

"Just who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Well, a new chapter done. Sorry if it feels boring, but I want to set everything up and that will take while. Don't worry, things will pick up after Capture the Flag.**

**Tell me what you all think in a review. **

**Til next time everyone. **


End file.
